如何激怒披着万年好人皮的狐狸及其善后事宜
by ThanatosLilith
Summary: a wilson and house story, a few things between them, end up with sex


论如何激怒披着万年好人皮的狐狸及相关善后事宜  
又名驯悍记  
狐狸对食物有着很强的保护欲。  
Wilson和House是好友。与其说Wilson是House最好的朋友，不如说能荣幸成为House的朋友长达数年的人只有Wilson。或者，应该是能忍受House这么多年的只有Wilson一个。  
Wilson正在专心致志的吃他的午餐，保持良好的体力是狐狸的生存哲学，所以他会尽量集中精力在消灭这堆食物上。但是，总有人以破坏为乐。"House，你偷吃了我的曲奇饼，又一次！"  
对面的House闪动着他无辜的眼睛："我饿了。"  
"为什么你不/自己/去再买点儿？"Wilson确定他的重音非常清晰。  
"因为你的看起来要好吃一些。"House笑得像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。  
无力的叹口气，Wilson决定不就此问题继续讨论，跟一个小孩争吵的结果就是把自己也变成一个小孩。他端着餐具走向回收处，把剩下的曲奇饼留给了House。

狐狸生性狡猾。  
"我们打赌你会不会生气，你居然又原谅了他。"餐具回收处，Taub无力的抱怨，看样子他赔了不少。  
"你们居然拿这个来打赌？"Wilson决定他不会同情。  
"赔率1：10，如果赢了可是不少钱，值得一试。"Taub放好了餐具，跟着Wilson一起走出餐厅，"下次我们合作吧，赢的钱分你一半。"  
"听起来不错，除了，House在你背后。"Wilson努力不笑出声。  
"我听到了整个计划。"House的出现成功的让Taub消失无踪，他很满意的占据电梯里最好的位置——Wilson的左手边。很多人看到House生人勿近的表情都决定等下一班电梯。  
"赢的钱也有我一份。"House强调，盘算着等下去把那几个人赢的钱洗劫一空。  
Wilson忍不住皱眉："你不能总是抢走别人的钱。"  
"你也借了我钱。而我从没还过。"House天经地义的说。  
"我会去算一下你一共欠我多少钱，然后让Cuddy从你的工资里转账给我。"Wilson微笑，嗯，很像眯着眼的狐狸。  
"嘿，这是犯规。"House跟着Wilson走进办公室，当然，门上写的是。"你不是说真的吧。你不可能记得住我每次借的钱。"  
"你也记不住，不是么？我想我可以多算上点儿，再算上利息。"

狐狸可以驯服。  
"我搞定了。"这是House对Wilson说的第一句话，带着诚挚无比的笑容。如果是现在，Wilson一定能从那个笑容里找出狡猾的部分，然后在House"我是你真诚的好朋友"式的眼神攻击下败退。  
一定是大脑短路，才会相信读了"关于乳腺癌治疗中病痛减轻的实证分析"那篇论文很感动而对Wilson施以援手的鬼话，感激得请"热心的路人"House一起再喝一杯。从此之后，House便成了好人Wilson的守护神。  
每一次，当Wilson有任何麻烦，House总是第一个站出来替他解决，甚至自作主张的把麻烦消灭在萌芽之中。  
如果Wilson可以选一件事情重来，那一定是跟House有关。是的，为什么他会跟House成为朋友，这家伙能不能不要那么好奇心过剩。特别是，第一千零一次，House把Wilson的鸵鸟伎俩戳破。  
"天哪！你的福尔摩斯综合症什么时候能治好？"Wilson无力的翻眼，"我就不能有一点点隐私？"  
"华生，不止用眼睛看就叫做观察。眼见与观察有很大区别。"House一手扶着叼在嘴巴的Taub的高级古巴雪茄，一手撑着拐杖。  
"对于装病，你也有能力写个专论。"Wilson拿走了这个冒牌福尔摩斯的雪茄，"医院不允许抽烟。"  
"只是装个样子。"  
"也不行。"

狐狸也会暴怒。  
积雪被寒风从枝头吹落。James Wilson再一次把围巾围拢，腋下紧紧夹着快件。远处时光酒吧的招牌灯闪烁着，圣诞老人派发着糖果。Wilson沉浸在悲惨婚姻的不幸中，没注意到某个人愉快的尾随。  
Yes I know I'm in love  
But just when I ought to relax I put my foot in my mouth  
Cause I'm just avoiding the facts  
酒吧一派怀旧风情，棕色木质吧台，暗暗的灯光投射在一排排酒瓶上，老式点歌机放着Billy Joel的老歌。  
"你想喝点什么，年轻人？"吧台后的老板花白头发，连络腮胡都是白色的。  
"随便，烈酒就行。"  
"好吧。琴酒，如果你坚持的话。隔壁就有旅馆，喝醉了我会叫人送你过去。"  
If the girl gets too close  
If I need some room to escape  
When the moment arose  
I'd tell her it's all a mistake  
连灌了几杯，冰凉的金色液体滑进肚，火一样燎过味蕾，留下淡淡的甜味。是的，没什么看不开的，不过是次失败的婚姻，离婚早就不是稀奇事。该死的，难道我还不够照顾她么，到底是哪里不对。该死，该死，该死……  
But that's not how I feel  
No that's not the woman I've known  
She's undeniably real  
So leave a tender moment alone  
But it's not only me  
"能不能不要再放这该死的歌了！现在是圣诞节，放点欢乐的！"wilson觉得脑袋简直要爆炸，去他的现实，去他的错误，去他的温柔，还有，去他的礼貌……

Wilson坐在警察局的问询室，试图弄清楚到底发生了什么。好像是有人让他安静点，好像音乐声太大，好像他还随手扔了什么出去。是的，砸中了一面巨大的花式木框镜子。  
"你是James Wilson？"  
"是的。"  
"你为什么要破坏私人财产？"  
"我没有，只是觉得太吵了。"  
"就扔了个酒瓶？你该庆幸没伤着人。"警察翻了翻刚调出来的资料，"没有前科。你是个医生？"  
"在读医学硕士，快毕业了。严格的说，还不算是医生，我只是在临床实习。"  
"身为医生，就更应该懂得控制自己的情绪。今天是圣诞节，不该让任何人不好过。你的朋友保释了你，你可以走了。"  
"朋友？可我在这儿没有认识的人。"  
"不是朋友谁会在圣诞节不好好和亲人聚餐，来警察局花钱保释你。行了，在这签个字就走吧。"

狐狸会咬人。  
"House，现在是平安夜，你不认为我现在应该去忘掉该死的烦心事，去好好享受亲情吗？"  
"可是我没有人陪。"  
"所以我要开车陪你去几千里以外的地方就为了你没有人陪？"  
"算是故地重游。我怀念那个酒吧的琴酒，还有Billy Joel的歌。"  
"我砸过那儿的玻璃，那个老板会把我们赶出去的。等等，你知道我接到律师寄来的离婚协议书，所以你一定会做些什么，而不只是玩侦探游戏……"Wilson又一次感到控制不住情绪，"天哪，是你。那个不停放Billy Joel的歌的人是你。我早该想到。一切根本不会那么巧。"  
"得了，你需要发泄，我不过是给你找到个好的机会。"

感谢上帝，酒吧的老头换了新镜子后就忘记Wilson做过什么。琴酒依然爽口，冰镇过再加上片柠檬，味道更好。十几年过去了，点歌机还没坏，反而因为少见而成了吸引年轻人的卖点。听着披头士，等待十二点的钟声，简直不能再好了。

互相搀扶着到了隔壁的旅馆，只剩一间双人房。  
"圣诞节里人们要互相表达他们之间的爱，以及他们互相需要。"House躺倒在宽大的双人床上，无视他的胳膊正越界搭在Wilson身上。  
Wilson慢慢抬起头，看进House的眼里："你需要吗？遗世独立的House。"  
"我们之间的友情当然是不用特别证明。但是，嘿，我的礼物呢？"House做了个鬼脸。  
"礼物？"Wilson眨了眨眼，努力靠近House的耳朵，轻轻说，"忘了。不过，"他舔了舔嘴唇，"我可以弥补。"说完他笑得像发现了什么好东西。  
这个笑容是该死的狡诈，又该死的迷人。感受着耳边轻声的呢喃和温热的鼻息，House觉得好像有点不妙。可Wilson像是打定主意的八爪鱼一样死死的扒在他身上，哦，不，Wilson居然吻他！一个声音在脑中尖叫：怎么办？！怎么办？！另一个声音说：哦，真柔软啊，感觉不坏。  
Wilson一点一点啃咬着对方的唇，慢慢变换着角度加重力度，直到感觉到House的胡渣刺痛了他。今早House发现忘了带刮胡刀，又拒绝使用Wilson的电动剃须刀。House有很多固执的小习惯，固执还有点可爱。  
Wilson恋恋不舍离开了House的唇，难以置信的眨眨眼，刚才居然用可爱这个词形容了House，以讨人厌著称的House。  
而现在，又讨人厌又可爱的House已经从开始的震惊中回过神来，如此近距离的Wilson实在是……危险，逃还是不逃，这是个问题。

狐狸不会让到手的猎物跑掉。  
Wilson继续了他的吻，先是轻轻的沿着轮廓舔着那张总是说着刁钻古怪的话的嘴，诱惑它主动迎上来争夺主导权，又趁着它肆意越界宣示主权的时候轻松的攻破了后防。  
一手扯开皮带覆上了House的隆起，一手扶住他的后脑勺，随着手上的节奏Wilson加重了吮吻的力度。感到掌心渐渐湿润，Wilson不顾对方抗议的呜咽，停了下来。  
"我们得把衣服脱了。"Wilson的声音沙哑，他自己也等不及了，不过这些厚衣服太碍事。Wilson以无愧于外科医生双手的灵巧和急诊的迅速脱去了对方和自己的衣服，当然，House的协同工作起了很大作用，牛仔裤实在是很难迅速脱去。但是脱掉它之后的收获是显而易见的令人满意，House坚持的运动训练保持了臀部的曲线，没有赘肉的腹部也值得赞赏。  
终于，当Wilson再次舔吻对方的嘴唇时，两个人都像刚出生一样毫无遮拦。他耐心的亲吻了House的耳朵，沿着耳后的隆起向下到了颈部，亲昵的在吞咽着的喉结上咬了一口。他的双手熟悉着探索着身下所有的部分，却不肯分一点儿关注到某个急需关注的地方。  
House双手也在Wilson身上摸索着拉近，用下腹在他身上摩擦。  
"耐心点儿，House。"说着，Wilson把左边的乳首含在嘴里，用舌头给它做环绕按摩，左手揉搓着另一个。然后，交换。  
当他终于沿着中轴线来到需要安慰的地方，并用亲吻抚慰的时候，House忍不住微微战栗，天蓝色的眼睛颜色渐渐变深。  
"你在变色。"Wilson笑着把那玩意含了进去，慢慢吞吐，手抚摸着剩余的部分。  
也许是被冷落了太长时间，House忍不住深深挺进，渴望更多的碰触，直到爆发，浑身无力的瘫倒。  
Wilson轻啄他的嘴唇："还没结束呢。"把House翻过来，让他趴在床上，拿出了一包润滑液，仔细阅读上面的说明，"热感，新体验。我在你的衣兜里发现了这个，我想我们可以试一下。"  
"你是看到它，所以决定了这样对我？"House埋头在枕头里，尽量不去理会冰凉的液体浸入某个地方带来的诡异感受。  
"不。"轻轻出口气在液体上，并用手指按摩着让环状肌肉放松，Wilson忍住了笑意，"恰好我也带了我的份，不过没有你选择的品种这么，有创意，而且体贴。"当然，刚看到时还是有些惊讶，如果House敢说他是为了方便在这里找个女人一夜情，他会用身体好好的告诉他这种想法非常不合适。  
液体随着空气的进入而渐渐升温，Wilson的手指探索着更深处，抚平着褶皱。  
当到达某一点时House随着触碰呻吟出声。"好了。你该死的快进来。"  
"这件事可不能着急。"Wilson说着，用身体的另一部分替换了手指，"放松，我不想伤到你。"慢慢而坚定的，Wilson完全贴合在House的背部，就像两片纸被钉在一起，没有一丝空隙。Wilson亲吻着House的背，他们大约花了几分钟，适应了这种融入彼此的方式。  
"我想你可以动了，不然我们就会一直保持这样到我们老死。"House深呼吸着感受着被钉在床上的感觉，虽然润滑足够还是有火辣辣的痛。  
"如果可以，我愿意一直跟你被困在床上。你真紧。"Wilson尝试着移动，抽出一些，再插入更多。在几次尝试后，他加大了幅度，双手紧紧抓住House的臀部，有着美好曲线的臀部。  
House随着身后律动的频率调整呼吸，但显然频率越来越快，以至于他不得不抓住床单，随着甬道里的摩擦和Wilson刻意对某点的关注，一波波快感顺着脊柱往上扩散。  
发现了House的反应，Wilson把他推到跪趴的姿势，一只手扶住胯部律动，一只手套住再次抬头的地方用一样的频率揉搓。  
House在双重刺激下，很快到达顶点，收缩的甬道让Wilson在最后一次插入后爆发。  
侧身紧贴着躺下，Wilson伸手扭过House的头，再一次深深的吻着这个认识了十几年却在一夜之间有了更多了解的人。"我爱你，Greg。"  
"从什么时候开始的？"  
"恩，也许从你第一次告诉我你解决了问题不用担心的时候开始，也许从你偷吃我的曲奇饼开始，也许从你自以为是进入我的生活从我的心里踢走了其他人开始，也许，"Wilson若有所指的动了一下，"从我发现你有个性感的臀部开始。"短暂的歇息之后，某个地方又开始不安分了。  
"我也爱你。当然是因为你的身材不如我好，但你的肚子上的赘肉手感一流，所以我想了解下其他地方是否一样。"  
"我很乐意把我的臀部借给你摸，不过今晚我们主要研究的只能是你的。"  
"我的体力很好。等到你没力气的时候，我会好好照顾你的。"  
"我拭目以待。"


End file.
